SONIC THE HEDGEHOG™ Green Hill Zone
SONIC THE HEDGEHOG™ Green Hill Zone is a level created and published by mul-tec-rnb. It serves as his first successful Sonic level, creating his breakthrough late summer 2011, giving him fame and acknowledgement for his evolving skill at level creation. It marks the first era of his praised and famed level series. It is the predecessor to SONIC UNLEASHED™ Rooftop Run (Day) and its multiplayer variation. General The stage looks just like Green Hill at a first glance , only remixed LBP-style. It starts out just like what you'd expect from any Sonic level and has a lot of props classic to the golden era such as fast-paced action, rocks to stop you dead in your tracks, loops, falling edges and most importantly, rings. There is a Heads Up Display (HUD) on-screen that shows current time, number of rings collected and remaining lives. The first impression is definitely good, including the fact that it is someone's first try at a good, playable Sonic level. The sackbot used in the level was made by roxurface, a famous sackbot creator, but it still has its flaws. You'll have to hold X (at any time, really) to perform a Spin jump, and you can keep holding it for as long as you wish. Sonic also loses 90% of his current speed when jumping. This error was also brought up in some reviews. The Spindash is available, even though it wasn't introduced until Sonic the Hedgehog 2. The design is the one of the best parts of it though, and this might be what formed mul-tec-rnb's ''strongest ability during the time of his future creations. There are brown-checkered hills with grassy patches and the background contains mountains and flowing waterfalls, everything made with detail and passion. It slightly resembles what was to be the SONIC GENERATIONS Green Hill Zone. There aren't many small or additional details, as Green Hill was simply designed this way, but the creator has made it his own way and added his own twists. Sound effects blend in nicely with the nostalgic feeling and concept of the level, the classic high-pitched "jump" sound whoou and prop sounds such as falling edges. There are no added visual effects for moves, but there shouldn't be in this kind of classic recreation. The gameplay focuses mostly on standard platforming combined with speed to create a special experience, basically no skill is needed to complete this level but the moveset and its usages easily makes up for this. Reception Being ''mul-tec-rnb's first level and therefore the first stage of his fame, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG™ Green Hill Zone has been praised by fans and players, having received a whopping 18,000-close-to-20,000 unique plays during the course of his career, thus making it one of his most successful levels of all time. A true classic that any LBP Sonic fan should have on his list of favourite levels! Trivia *Before the release of SONIC GENERATIONS, fans speculated this to be a very likely concept of what the Classic Green Hill Zone would look like. *Sonic can perform a Spindash, despite the move being first introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *The sackbot seems to need some polishment, as the X button has to be held to perform a Spin jump. *This is one of mul-tec-rnb's longest levels in terms of completion time. Gallery green hill introduction.jpg|Stage introduction. mulghz-photo 2.jpg|Sonic performing a Spin jump. mulghz-photo 4.jpg|Sonic standing at an early part of the stage. mulghz-photo 3.jpg|Green Hill Zone design. mulghz-photo 1.jpg|Green Hill Zone gameplay and props. mulghz-photo 5.jpg|Green Hill Zone gameplay, Spin jump. green hill goal.jpg|The Goal Post at the end of the level. green hill zone level badge.png Category:Sonic Category:Platformer Category:Singleplayer Category:mul-tec-rnb